


You've gotta be kitten me

by Mary_chat



Series: Miraculous universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: Mari is stuck in a small space with four people who think she is a boy. This confuses her because she was never really hiding it. She just likes hoodies.
Series: Miraculous universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	You've gotta be kitten me

This was a whole lot of bull. The class of Françoise Dupont High was on a field trip to a Lab when, for whatever reason; the power had gone out and at the most impractical time too. 

Why, you might ask.

Because the tour group Marinette had been apart of had been going down in the elevator to meet up with the other groups for lunch before continuing with the trip. So now they were trapped, hungry, and since the air conditioning was off; hot. That wasn't even considering the issue of who she was trapped in the elevator with.

"Can't you two pull any harder?" Chloe whined as she sat on the floor fanning herself with her hand. The sound of two kids grunting stopped as the both gave up on opening the doors by force.

"It's no use." Alix sighed as she sat down next to the door." 

"We're trapped!" Kim exclaimed as he sat down on the other side of the elevator door.

"Well it could be worse." Sabrina announced, ever the optimist." 

"Worse how?" Alix asked in irritation.

"We could be in the dark." She stated back with a smile. Which was true Marinette supposed. The emergency light came on almost immediately after the elevator stopped.

"No one could have known that we were up here." Marinette added off handedly.

"Oh shut up Dupain-Cheng!" The blond snapped. 

Holding up her hands Marinette shut her mouth. She thought she might as well, it was too hot to fight right now. It was even more so when you factor in that she was wearing her favorite red hoody like she did every day, all day.

After Ladybug, she was always cold. It almost scared her at first till she got use to it. Now however was a different story. With the air off and so many people in a confined space she was beginning to heat up. She could feel it and also the sweat her body was producing. It was uncomfortable and her hoody was starting to get really unbearable even for her.

So with out further delay Marinette began taking the hot piece of clothing off much to the interest of the others in the confining space. 

They had never seen the guy without the sweatshirt before. Actually, they were pretty sure no one had. Except maybe his family and his loser friends. Which only served to make every one curious as to why he wore it all the time. Did he have scars? Did he have some kind of medical condition he didn't want anybody finding out about? They thought.

Was he fat?

Well it seemed the four students were going to find out. As Mari slipped her arms out of the sleeves she was unaware of the four teens looking at her in mounting curiosity. Oblivious too her classmates she pulled the hoody over her head. When she successfully greeted herself from the confines of her red hoody and set it to the side the students all looked on in disbelief. Eyes wide and mouths slightly agape, they all looked on as he revealed himself to be a girl.

It was hard to believe but in all honesty how could they refute the evidence right in front of them. The teens looked at each other in shock and turned back to the now female Marinette." Wh-What? What the hell Dupain-Cheng?!" Chloe yelled, seemingly the first to find their voice. Whipping her brow with the back of her hand Mari looked over at them with a bored look." What?" She asked while they continued to stare.

"You're a girl? This entire time you were a GIRL?!" Chloe asked eyes still wide." 

"Uh yeah." Mari answered before pausing." Wait?" She muttered in thought. Before her own eyes got wide and then narrowed at the other four teens she was inevitably stuck with. "You all thought I was a boy?!" She asked angrily.

"Well yeah, everyone does." Answered Kim." 

"All this time I've been wailing on a girl, and didn't even know it. Why didn't you say anything?" Kim asked. 

"I thought everybody knew. I mean come on a couple of teachers call MISS. Dupain-Cheng instead of using my first name. I use the girls bathroom. Alya let's me use her perfume from time to time." She listed using her fingers to count them off.

"But you were always wearing that red sweatshirt. That, plus the hair. Could you really blame us for thinking that?" Alix asked, still a bit perplexed. Marinette sighed, "Long hair is so annoying."

They all just stared at her. Unsure how to react and not sure how to move forward with what they know. Instead they just stayed silent. Letting the information sink in and settle before one of them decided to speak again. With inquisitive eyes Kim looked over at Marinette and asked," So does this mean you're not dating Adrien too?" Marinette face palms and moans. Can't they fix this thing any faster?


End file.
